


Fall

by YXxXxXY



Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [15]
Category: FFXV - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 08:08:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24846550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YXxXxXY/pseuds/YXxXxXY
Summary: TW: angsty
Relationships: Prompto Argentum/Reader, Prompto/Reader
Series: FFXV Oneshots/Drabbles [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804237
Kudos: 4





	Fall

**Author's Note:**

> TW: angsty

“I find peace in the rain.”

Even as she said this, a burst of pain spread through her lungs, and she grimaced.

“Iggy!” Prompto’s voice was full of worry as he slid to a stop next to (Y/n), falling to his knees and grabbing her hand. When the tactician didn’t respond, Prompto shouted again, this time with more urgency. “Iggy!”

“Prom, my head,” (Y/n) whispered, and the blond turned to the girl. Even with rain falling into her eyes, she could see the fear written on his face. Giving him a small smile, (Y/n) ran her fingers through his tresses. “Thank you, Prom.”

Ignis came rushing up after the girl said this, an elixir in hand. As he went to use it on her, she shook her head, and Ignis’ eyes clouded over with grief.

“Iggy, you gotta hurry!” Prompto urged the man, and the only response he got was the same sad look (Y/n) had given him only moments before. His jaw going slack, he whipped his head to face the girl, only now noticing how pale she was. His face screwed up in agony, Prompto raised her torso from the ground, holding her tightly against his chest as the tears finally began to fall.


End file.
